The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a protective system for a crank angle sensor.
Devices related to a crank angle sensor have been previously disclosed. Tanaka et al. (Japanese patent number 2006-184134) is directed to a casing for a crank angle detecting device. Tanaka teaches a casing that is intended to inhibit water from penetrating into an internal space of the crank angle detecting device. Tanaka teaches a casing and an internal space that is opened to the atmosphere through a pressure buffering hole. The internal space houses a rotating member and a sensor. Air is received at the pressure buffering hole through a ventilation tube, having a portion extending downward in the vertical direction.
Tanaka teaches that whenever the temperature of the internal space falls rapidly, air will be inhaled at the ventilation tube in order to maintain a constant pressure within the internal space. Tanaka also teaches that any moisture in the air absorbed through the ventilation tube may gather within the tube and is thus prevented from entering the internal space through the pressure buffering hole. Tanaka also teaches a heat insulating coating that can be applied to an outer surface of the crank angle detecting device.
Dobashi (Japanese patent number 2005-30311) is directed to a vehicular internal combustion engine having a detector mounted on an engine block. Dobashi teaches a system for protecting a detector from bounced water or pebbles while a vehicle is traveling without increasing the number of parts.
Dobashi teaches a crank angle sensor mounted to an engine block. Dobashi also teaches a compressor mounted on a lower block and an oil pan via a bracket for an auxiliary engine. The crank angle sensor is mounted so as to be covered by the bracket that is interposed between the lower block and the compressor.
Nishio (Japanese patent number 8021242) is directed to a cooling piping structure for an engine. Nishio teaches a system that protects a crank angle sensor by cooling piping, in order to eliminate a need for a separate protection cover for the crank angle sensor. Also, Nishio teaches this system to prevent an increased number of parts and to reduce the cost. Nishio teaches a crank angle sensor disposed on a rear end of an engine. Also located at the rear end of the engine are a water outlet cap and an engine cooling water flow pipe. Nishio teaches that the cap and the pipe are disposed in such a manner to surround the crank angle sensor in the advancing direction of a vehicle. Additionally, the engine cooling water flow pipe is extended between the crank angle sensor and the exhaust manifold that is also attached to the engine.
The prior art lacks provisions for protecting the crank angle sensor from heat sources that may cause electrical components of the crank angle sensor to overheat. There is a need in the art for a solution to this problem.